An Evening with the Doctor
by 666PsychoCheddar999
Summary: Barry Smith has had just about enough of the mysterious Doctor. But when he runs into him again at the Museum of Natural History, it's obvious the Universe has other ideas...
1. Chapter 1

An Evening with the Doctor

**A/N: Before I start, I want to dedicate this story to Elisabeth Sladen, who sadly passed away on the 19****th**** April. In my opinion, we have lost the best Doctor Who companion in the series' long history.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 1: Night Patrol

Terry Yates pulled down the metal blinds on the Dinosaur exhibit and strolled off down the corridor, checking if there was anything he missed. He whistled as he went, turning his head this way and that. The Natural History at night always creeped out his co-workers, but he always preferred the dark.

He heard an odd noise behind him. A shadow breathing was the closest thing it could resemble. He turned, pointing his torch into the darkness.

He yelled a mandatory, "Who's there?", narrowing his eyes to see if there was anything hiding in the darkness beyond. He shook his head and turned back, resuming his walk down the corridor.

The shadow breathed again. He spun around faster this time, his firm grip on the torch beginning to shake a little. He slowly turned and took a deep breath. He began to talk to himself, pacing faster.

"Come on Terry. Bloody hell. There was nothing in here the other nights and there is nothing in here now."

He laughed nervously at himself, as he rounded the corner.

"What, do you think a monster is just going to jump out and-?"

The last thing Terry saw was a stone statue bearing it's claws at him before his neck was snapped and hordes of shadows started breathing all over the museum.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Awfully Strange Museum

"We could have gone to Thorpe Park, but no-o-o-o!" groaned Barry, as he stared in annoyance at the Museum of Natural History entrance.

The look on Barry's face was shared by everyone on this stupid school trip the History department had thrown together at the last moment.

"Come on, kids! You might have fun!" chirped Ms. Baxter, his ever cheery and annoying History teacher.

"Yeah. But we probably won't…" sighed another kid in the group.

"That's enough! Come on!"

The kids looked around the grand entrance hall, as Ms. Baxter went to get the tickets. Barry walked over to a table with several piles of booklets on it. He picked up one that intrigued him, "The Legend of the Little Blue Box"

He didn't read any of the text but there were drawings from loads of different times. Egyptian, Roman, even Caveman paintings. But they all showed the same thing, a small, blue box, occasionally being worshipped, sometimes being thrown or exploding.

"Oh…Doctor…what are you like?"whispered Barry, smiling as he remembered his couple of misadventures of with the Doctor and Amy.

"Barry! Hurry up!" barked Ms. Baxter. She and the crowd were already on the other side of the entrance hall. He was about to join them when he saw an obscenely crowd of American tourists walking towards him. This was too easy an escape route to pass up.

He walked towards them and carefully made his way to the middle of the crowd. All he could see was feet and stomachs. He could faintly hear the sound of Ms. Baxter calling his name, as he vanished from the entrance hall.

-DW-

"Doctor, I've already been to the Natural History Museum. Plenty of times." moaned Amy, as she sat on the yellow chair, with her arms crossed.

"I would have to agree with her on that one, Doctor. I'm trying to repress most of my school trip memories." said Rory, leaning on the railing running around the control room.

"Maybe so." responded the Doctor, breathlessly, as he jumped about the control room like Yoda after a pot of coffee.

"But you have never been to it in 3434, the year they have the big squid from Viperon as their main exhibit. Forget 21st century horror movies. One look at that beastie is enough to keep you awake for a few months."

The Doctor ran out the door as soon as the TARDIS grinded to a halt but Amy and Rory stood by the TARDIS console, still annoyed at having to go the Natural History Museum at all.

"Oh no!" they heard the Doctor exclaim from outside. They rushed outside, seeing what sort of trouble he had got himself into this time.

Amy, then Rory, ran out into a dank, dark, small room with old, broken, useless things lying everywhere. The wallpaper on the walls was faded and peeling. The Doctor stood with a face of annoyance and disbelief.

"Not as impressive as it was in 2011, is it?" smiled Amy, poking the Doctor in the ribs.

"Unless it's an exhibit of an old, stinky store room from back in our time, it's a bit rubbish, Doctor." sighed Rory, starting to get as annoyed as Amy was.

"This isn't the entrance hall! Where are we? Some sort of store room. Must have been boarded up years ago. I don't understand why the TARDIS would bring us here, when I told her we want to…" The Doctor paced up and down the room, continuing to ramble on about something or another.

Amy sighed and glanced around the room, while Rory starting patting the walls for hidden exits. As she surveyed, something caught her eye and she stared closer at it, wondering what it was. It was part of a letter, written in black, hidden underneath some faded wallpaper.

She grabbed it and tore it back. The letter was a D. She tore back even more of the wallpaper, until it formed a whole sentence.

"Doctor…You need to see this…"

The Doctor and Rory strutted over to where Amy was and stared at the sentence. The Doctor read it aloud.

"Doctor, Amy. If you are reading this, please help. It's coming. This room. 22nd March…2011."

"Who's it from?" asked Amy.

The Doctor looked further down the wall for a name, his brow furrowing in confusion. His eyes widened and his look became one of horror.

"Doctor? What is it?"

"It's..not very good. Amy. Look at the bottom."

"What. Where?"

"At the bottom."

Amy looked at the bottom and herexpression changed to match the Doctor's. She read the last little bit again.

_This room. 22__nd__ March 2011._

_Barry Smith._


End file.
